five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:GoldieNightmare/Nightmare...
Od Autorki Niniejsze opowiadanie to moja własna historia opublikowana wcześniej na serwisie Facebook. Historia zawiera między innymi: *Moją wymyśloną postać *Kilka teorii z gry wziętych *Własną chronologię Za wszelkie błędy z góry przepraszam. Jeśli jakieś znajdziecie napiszcie w komentarzach, postaram się je poprawić jak najszybciej. Historia Jest rok 1986, lipiec, w mieście to dzień jak każdy. W pewnym domu mieszkało rodzeństwo, 20 letni Vincent i 17 letnia Violet. Od śmierci ich rodziców w wypadku samochodowym byli nierozłączni....thumb|200px -Vincent! Wstawaj bo się znowu spóźnisz do pracy!- krzyczała Violet. -Jeszcze pięć minut....- mruknął chłopak. Od kiedy skończył szkołę, musiał prowadzić podupadającą pizzerię taty. Lubił to zajęcie, lecz nie znosił wstawania o piątej rano. -Rusz się w końcu.- powiedziała siostra wchodząc do pokoju Vincenta. -Zaraz...-powiedział zaspany chłopak. -Było nie siedzieć do późna w nocy- powiedziała Violet zabierając bratu kołdrę. -Ej! Oddawaj! -Najpierw śniadanie- powiedziała z obojętnością. -Niech już ci będzie.... *** Vincent zjadł śniadanie, ubrał się i wyszedł do pracy, Violet miała do niego dołączyć za 2 godziny. -Jak tylko kupię potrzebne rzeczy przyjadę i ci pomogę. -''Oby to szybko minęło''- pomyślał wkładając klucz do zamka od drzwi frontowych budynku-''Czeka nas sporo roboty.'' Wszedł do biura ochrony by odebrać klucz od stróża. *** -Ja już tego dłużej nie wytrzymam!- krzyczał mężczyzna- Domagam się przeniesienia na dzienną zmianę! -Ale o co chodzi? Czemu? -Czemu? Jeszcze się pytasz? Te twoje "zabawki" omal mnie nie dopadły! -Te roboty? To niemożliwe, one nie potrafią nawet same zejść ze sceny... -To jak niby przylazły aż tutaj?! -Okey, okey, spokojnie, jeśli pan chce mogę pana przenieść na dzienną zmianę.- powiedział chłopak, byleby przerwać tę bezsensowną rozmowę.-''Tylko skąd ja wezmę nowego nocnego stróża?'' *** -No hej braciszku, jak tam minęły ci te dwie godziny?- przywitała się Violet wchodząc do budynku z toną zakupów. -Po co kupiłaś tyle rzeczy? Przecież miałaś tylko kupić chemię, żebyśmy tu posprzątali. -Wiem, ale kupiłam materiały na uniformy dla pracowników, teraz będą ładniejsze.- zachichotała- Ale nadal mi nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. -Ech, nie najlepiej, kolejny stróż nocny odszedł choć tym razem tylko na dzienną zmianę. -Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nie będzie więcej chętnych na to stanowisko. Może na jakiś czas ja będę pilnować Fredbear'a i Springbonnie'go, a ty w międzyczasie poszukasz nowego stróża. -No nie wiem.... A jeśli, to co tamci mówili jest prawdą, coś ci się stanie..... -Nic mi nie będzie, wiem że się martwisz ale to narazie najlepsze rozwiązanie. -Ale..... no dobrze, postaram się kogoś znaleźć jak najszybciej. *** -Do jutra Violet. -Pa pa..... Vincent wrócił do domu, zjadł kolację, i położył się spać (była godzina 23:30). Lecz nie mógł zasnąć z powodu tego, że jego młodsza siostra została całkiem sama... *** Vincenta z zamyślenia wyrwał telefon, to Violet do niego dzwoniła z pizzerii. -Violet? Coś się stało? Odezwij się! -Przyjedź szybko.... te roboty..... one zaraz tu będą- płakała dziewczyna, w tle słychać było łomotanie do drzwi- pospiesz się.... -Wytrzymaj, zaraz będę!-chłopak rzucił słuchawkę, założył płaszcz i wybiegł z domu w kierunku pizzerii. *** Mniej więcej 7 minut później Vincent dotarł do drzwi, otworzył je z trudem bo ręce trzęsły mu się ze zdenerwowania. -Violet! Siostrzyczko!- wołał ją lecz nie słychać było odzewu. Wtem zobaczył, że roboty wracają na scenę. Ich "ręce" były we krwi. ''-O nie! NIE NIE NIE!!!''-pomyślał biegnąc w stronę biura. Nikogo w nim nie było... przeszukał wszystkie pokoje poza jednym, magazynem z częściami zapasowymi gdzie leżały również nowe modele animatronów. -''Błagam..... niech jej tu nie będzie....'' Kiedy otworzył drzwi jego oczom ukazał się porażający widok.thumb|188px Jego siostra była zatrzaśnięta w zapasowym kostiumie Fredbear'a pod nią była kałuża krwi.. -Braciszku....-wymamrotała dziewczyna- to ty? Proszę pomóż.... -Spokojnie mała, jestem tu......... *** -Miała szczęście proszę pana.- powiedział lekarz- parę minut spóźnienia i już by jej z nami nie było. -Najważniejsze że żyje. -Tak.... tylko..... -Co? Co tylko? -Boimy się, że po tych wydarzeniach nie będzie mogła już w ogóle się poruszać....... musimy ją jeszcze przez miesiąc zatrzymać na oddziale. -... Dobrze, tylko informujcie mnie o jej stanie. *** >miesiąc później< *** Vincent wszedł do sali gdzie leżała jego półprzytomna siostra. -I jak tam siostrzyczko? Nadal cię dręczą koszmary? -Już mi trochę lepiej lecz..... nie pamiętam ostatniego miesiąca..... -Uwierz mi, nie ma nic takiego do pamiętania.''-Cieszę się, że obawy lekarzy nie okazały się prawdą.-'' -A jak pizzeria? -Tętni życiem jak za dawnych lat. Dzieci kochają te roboty, ale ich rodzice aż za dobrze słyszeli o twoim wypadku. Poza tym, zarobiliśmy tyle pieniędzy, że otworzyłem drugą placówkę i przeniosłem tam nowsze modele, tym razem jest ich więcej. -Cieszę się, że wreszcie wszystko zaczęło się układać. -Ja też...' ***' Niestety...... Te szczęśliwe chwile nie trwały zbyt długo, Violet zmarła w wyniku zawału, podczas snu, Vincent się załamał... Postanowił, że od tamtej pory zamiast pokazywać się osobiście w obu placówkach, będzie nagrywał wiadomości dla nowych pracowników, a dłużej pracujących będzie kontrolował przez telefon. *** Minął rok od śmierci Violet, chłopak powoli dochodził do siebie i zaczął odwiedzać pizzerie. Tak się złożyło że tego dnia jeden chłopczyk miał urodziny urządzone w pierwszej placówce. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, ale na przerażonego. Wokół niego stało czterech dryblasów z maskami animatronów z siostrzanej pizzerii, na oko mieli 14-16 lat. -Hej a może zabierzemy twojego braciszka do Fredbear'a żeby dał mu buziaka? -Nie proszę..... -To świetny pomysł! Bierzcie go chłopaki. -EJ! Zostawcie go!-krzyknął Vincent, lecz oni go nie posłuchali. Gdy łobuzy przyprowadzili chłopczyka, zalanego łzami, do robota, podrzucili go tak, że chłopak całą głowę miał w ustach animatrona. Wtem szczęka robota zatrzasnęła się miażdżąc chłopcu głowę..... *** -''Znowu to samo.... kolejna osoba została skrzywdzona przez te roboty.....''-pomyślał zaciskając ze złości zęby. ~Spokojnie braciszku...... jestem przy tobie...... -Co? Kto to powiedział? -A ty czego?- zapytał dryblas z maską lisa.-Nie widzisz co się tu stało? -No widzę..... Uznacie mnie za wariata ale ja słyszałem głos mojej siostry, tylko że jej tu nie ma od roku.... -Lepiej stąd idźmy...... Ten facet jest obłąkany....-powiedział szeptem chłopak z maską królika. -''Co się ze mną dzieje?..... Co to było?'' *** ~Braciszku...... słyszysz mnie?...... -Kto to?- Vincent zerwał się z łóżka- Znowu to samo....... *** -''Czemu akurat mnie to wszystko się przytrafia?''- pomyślał chłopak w drodze do pracy-''Coś tu nie gra...'' Vincent otworzył drzwi pizzerii, w której doszło do tych wszystkich wydarzeń. Nagle zobaczył jakiś cień w drzwiach od magazynu, jego kształt był dziwnie znajomy. -Violet?-w tym momencie cień poruszył się i zniknął w drzwiach. -VIOLET! To ty?!-wołał ją, lecz odpowiedziała mu cisza. -''Czy to na pewno ona? Wcześniej te głosy a teraz to.'' *** Skargi zaniepokojonych rodziców nasilały się dzień za dniem, Vincent był zmuszony zamknąć pierwszą pizzerię a animatrony przerobić na części zamienne. *** Po miesiącu do "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", bo tak nazywała się siostrzana restauracja, dojechały najnowsze modele 'Toy' z prototypowym systemem rozpoznawania twarzy. -''Myślę, że to trochę uatrakcyjni wygląd pizzerii, szkoda że Violet tego nie widzi.'' ~Ale ja to widzę. -Co?!-powiedział Vincent odwracając się w kierunku z którego pochodził głos, to co zobaczył wywołało u niego uśmiech, taki którego nie było od ponad roku.-Siostrzyczko! To ty!-chłopak zaczął płakać ze szczęścia, lecz kiedy chciał ją przytulić ta przez niego przeniknęła. ~Tak to ja.- uśmiechnęła się- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy prawda? Vincent dokładnie przyjrzał się swojej siostrze. Zauważył, że nieco się zmieniła od tamtego czasu, jej skóra była blada jak kwiat konwalii, włosy nie były brązowe ale fioletowe, ubrana była w strój, który zdążyła uszyć parę godzin przed tragicznym wypadkiem tylko kolory były odwrócone. Zamiast złotego stroju i fioletowego kapelusza oraz muchy miała na sobie fioletowy kostium i złote dodatki. Tylko oczy były takie same, szmaragdowo- zielone. -Czemu mi się tak dziwnie przyglądasz?-zapytała Violet. -Przepraszam, ledwo cię rozpoznałem, trochę się zmieniłaś. -Och, o to ci chodzi, myślałam że się mnie przestraszyłeś. -Cóż..... trochę mnie zastanawia jakim cudem tu jesteś....... -Sama nie wiem.-twarz dziewczyny nagle spochmurniała, przyjrzała się bacznie bratu ale zaraz potem się znowu uśmiechnęła.-Ale i tak się cieszę, że mogę z tobą porozmawiać, trochę było nudno tak przez rok nie móc się z tobą dogadać. -Taaaak..... Momentami cię słyszałem, ale myślałem że to moja wyobraźnia..... *** Vincent i Violet rozmawiali godzinami, ale Violet nagle zaczęła znikać.... -No nie znowu..... Nadal nad tym nie panuję. -Nie panujesz? -A no tak, tak się zagadaliśmy, że zapomniałam wspomnieć o moich nowych zdolnościach, ale opowiem ci o tym później, musisz iść do domu. -Nawet po śmierci zachowujesz się tak jakbyś była mamą...... -Wiem-zaśmiała się- a teraz idź, będę tu jutro, a właściwie, zawsze. *** Vincent długo zastanawiał się nad znaczeniem słów ducha jego siostry. -''Zawsze... Po co ona wróciła? Dlaczego? Może nie chciała odchodzić, może szuka zemsty... Ale na czym? Na animatronach, które przerobiłem na części? Niee... tu chodzi o coś innego.'' *** -Violet jesteś tu? -Jestem!- krzyknęła pojawiając się przed nim. -Weź tak nie rób! Zawału prawie dostałem! Oczy dziewczyny zmieniły barwę na czerwoną a na twarzy zagościł chytry uśmieszek. -Prawie.... -Emmm..... Co? -Nic, nic.-odpowiedziała, jej oczy były już normalne. -To może dokończymy rozmowę z wczoraj?-zaproponował -Oczywiście!-znowu się uśmiechnęła- Na czym skończyliśmy? -Chyba miałaś mi opowiedzieć o swoich "zdolnościach". -A, no tak, faktycznie. Tylko od czego by tu zacząć... Od Telekinezy czy możliwości opętania... -Opętania? Ale chyba tego nie robiłaś?... -Nie chciałam, ale przypadkiem.... raz... kiedy był ten wypadek.... byłam w ciele brata tego chłopca.... to przeze mnie, to ja się zgodziłam na to... to ja wsadziłam głowę chłopca w szczękę Fredbear'a.... najgorsze było..... nie najlepsze- znowu oczy przybrały głęboki odcień czerwieni- to, że podobało mi się, cieszyłam się na widok krwi ze zmiażdżonej głowy.- oczy znowu były zielone jak wcześniej- Potem odwiedzałam tego chłopca, w jego snach, były one trochę... dziwne. -Czyli jakie? Powiedz. -No nie wiem..... na pewno chcesz tego słuchać? Vincent skinął głową. Dziewczyna westchnęła i kontynuowała opowieść. -Były w nich cztery roboty z tej drugiej pizzerii, tylko że były inne.... straszne. Miały ogromne szczęki, jak u bestii i poszarpane kostiumy.... przez cztery noce chodziły po wyśnionym domu i próbowały dorwać tego chłopca. Piątej nocy pojawił się Fredbear, tylko... on też wyglądał strasznie jak tamci, nie...... nawet gorzej.... To było okropne!- zaczęła płakać. -Już dobrze, spokojnie.... nie potrzebnie cię o to prosiłem. -Dzięki, trochę już mi lepiej... -Może nie rozmawiajmy o tym więcej? -Dobrze. *** dni później -Vincent! Cześć braciszku stęskniłeś się? -Tak, myślałem że gdzieś poszłaś i nie zamierzasz wracać... -Spokojnie, tylko trenowałam kontrolę nad nową zdolnością, od teraz mogę udawać cień Freddy'ego! -Co? Ile ty jeszcze będziesz odkrywać swoje "moce"? -Nie wiem, ale teraz mam ochotę kogoś nastraszyć.-zaśmiała się. -Ani mi się waż, już i tak krążą plotki, że pizzeria jest nawiedzona. -Szkoda... -Ale możesz pokazać mi tę swoją zdolność, tego ci nie zabronię, ale żadnego straszenia. -Dobrze..-powiedziała z miną zbitego psa. *** Kilka dni po tej rozmowie Vincent zachorował. Przez dwa dni nic praktycznie nie robił tylko spał. Podczas choroby dręczyły go koszmary rodem z opowieści Violet, tylko że jedynym "potworem" nękającym go był czarny niedźwiedź ze złotą muchą i kapeluszem tego samego koloru... zupełnie jak w stroju jego siostry...... *** -Vincent! Obudź się!-krzyczała na niego -Aahh... C_co? Co się stało? -Miałeś koszmar musiałam cię obudzić... -Violet.... czemu przybrałaś formę cienia? -Ups.... Chyba jeszcze nie do końca nad tym panuję....-mówiąc to zmieniła się z powrotem w ludzką formę.-Czasami tak mam kiedy się zdenerwuję... -Nie szkodzi, popracujesz jeszcze i będzie dobrze. *** Kiedy chłopak już wyzdrowiał i poszedł do pracy okazało się, że ktoś, najprawdopodobniej pracownik, grzebał w systemie rozpoznawania twarzy Toy Animatronów przez co kompletnie zbzikowały i atakowały dorosłych (oczywiście nie w obecności dzieci). Kamery monitoringu nie uchwyciły sprawcy zamieszania na nagraniach. *** Po kilku tygodniach bezskutecznych prób naprawienia modeli 'TOY' Vincent postanowił zdezaktywować Toy animatrony i przywrócić poprzednią czwórkę. *** Jeszcze nocy tego samego dnia, kiedy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica i Foxy wrócili na stare miejsca (zupełnie odnowione) chłopakowi przyśnił się kolejny koszmar. Śniło mu się, że zwabił piątkę dzieci do ukrytego pokoju za magazynem z częściami zamiennymi, zamknął drzwi na klucz, wyciągnął nóż i..... Obudził się w nocy następnego dnia cały zalany potem, o dziwo miał na sobie zakrwawiony mundur stróża nocnego a w kieszeni nóż identyczny jak we śnie. -''Czy to się stało naprawdę?...''-pomyślał lekko zaskoczony. *** Następnego dnia zgłoszono zaginięcie 5 dzieci, w których Vincent rozpoznał 4 dzieciaków z dnia wypadku we Fredbear's Family Dinner. Piątego dziecka nie rozpoznał, ale było zdecydowanie młodsze od reszty. *** Od tamtego czasu czwórka animatroników zachowywała się dziwnie... Niektórzy pracownicy skarżyli się na smród z wnętrza robotów lecz nie znaleziono jego źródła. Co więcej z ust i oczu kostiumów zaczęła wypływać dziwna maź przypominająca wyglądem..... -....krew? Co się tutaj do jasnej choliery dzieje?-zastanawiał się chłopak. -Hej braciszku.-przywitała się Violet-Co robisz? -Nic... Zastanawiam się nad przyszłością......-nie dokończył zdania bo przerwał mu chichot dziewczyny. -Przyszłości może nie być..-Oczy dziewczyny znowu stały się czerwone a usta wygięły się w psychopatyczny uśmiech. -Co? Violet wszystko dobrze? -Ze mną wszystko w porządku, ale z tobą nie będzie.... *** VIncent zerwał się z krzykiem z łóżka, rozmowa z Violet była tylko koszmarem. -''Nigdy więcej horrorów przed snem.''-pomyślał- Szkoda że to dziwne zachowanie robotów również nim nie było. *** -Violet mogę cię o coś zapytać? -Pewnie pytaj o co chcesz. -Czemu właściwie tutaj jesteś? Wyraz twarzy dziewczyny nagle się zmienił, była...... zła? -Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz? -Ciężko to wyjaśnić... zadowoli cię odpowiedź, że to moja intuicja mi podopowiada, że coś jest nie tak? -Nie, nie zadowala..... Ale dobrze powiem ci, chodzi o zemstę. Nie tylko na robotach, które mnie chciały zabić, ale też na tych którzy odwiedzali tę pizzerię, którzy zmuszali mnie do tej niewdzięcznej roboty, nawet na tobie.... -Na mnie?! Czemu? -Kim musiałam się zajmować po śmierci rodziców mimo iż byłam o trzy lata młodsza od niego? Kogo musiałam szykować do pracy, mimo tego, że wiecznie byłam zmęczona? Kto ani razu mi nie podziękował kiedy mu pomagałam w najtrudniejszych chwilach? Kto nie pomógł mi wyrwać się ze szponów śmierci?..... Słychać było nagłą zmianę w głosie Violet, był coraz niższy... Jej oczy ponownie zaszły czerwienią, przybierała postać cienia Freddy'ego ale na postaci przymilnego miśka się nie skończyło. Cień przybrał barwę czarną, miał ostre pazury i kły, widać przez postrzępiony kostium fragmenty egzoszkieletu... jedyne co się zgadzało z normalną formą dziewczyny to był złoty kapelusz i muszka.... -Koszmar..... t_To mój koszmar!-krzyknął chłopak. -Dokładnie, odwiedzałam cię w twoich snach i sprowadzałam na ciebie koszmary, ale to nie wystarczyło.... dlatego postanowiłam zaryzykować i przejąć kontrolę nad tobą kiedy będziesz spał. Wiesz co? Nawet podobało mi się morderstwo w twoim wykonaniu. -T_t_to..... było naprawdę?-Vincent był wyraźnie załamany -Tak, to ty to zrobiłeś! -Ale.... jak to się stało, że nie znaleźli tych dzieciaków? -Tego sama nie wiem. W tym momencie chłopak na skraju załamania zemdlał. *** Vincent obudził się w białym pokoju. -''Gdzie ja jestem...''-pomyślał. Wtem do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna w białym fartuchu. -Dzień dobry, jestem Dr. Brown. Widzę, że nareszcie się pan obudził. -Jak długo spałem?-spytał chłopak zdając sobie sprawę gdzie jest. -Dwa tygodnie, znaleźli pana nieprzytomnego w magazynie, przygniotła cię całkiem spora ilość pudeł.-uprzedził dalsze pytania lekarz.-Coś jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć? -Tak, za ile będę mógł wrócić do siebie? -Już jutro, rany się całkiem zagoiły. -Dobrze.... *** Kilka dni po powrocie ze szpitala chłopak usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. -Tak, słucham? -Dzień dobry, policja, prowadzimy śledztw w sprawie morderstw sprzed półtora miesiąca. -Morderstw? -Tak. Ślady wskazują, że sprawca, który zabił 5 dzieci jest pracownikiem pańskiej placówki. Otóż ciała tych dzieci zostały początkowo schowane w strojach animatronów, a następnie po pewnym czasie przeniesione do innego nieznanego nam miejsca. Na nieszczęście dla mordercy kostiumy zdążyły przesiąknąć krwią, co zaniepokoiło odwiedzających. Rozumiem, że pan wiedział o tym nietypowym zjawisku, o tym, że z ust i oczu kostiumów wypływała dziwna maź? -Tak... zauważyłem, to wyjaśnia dlaczego nie mogłem znaleźć źródła tego dziwnego zjawiska. -Niestety, jako że jeden z pracowników pańskiej placówki może być mordercą, pana również czyni to podejrzanym. -Rozumiem, jest to uzasadnione. Myślę też, że chcecie mnie przesłuchać i przeszukać mieszkanie? -Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Podczas pana pobytu w szpitalu przeszukaliśmy pańskie mieszkanie i znaleźliśmy zakrwawiony mundur pracownika. Ponad to pański lekarz nagrał pana kiedy pan spał.-policjant puścił mu nagranie na którym słychać było słowa; "Zabiłem je......"- Te dowody są wystarczające, pójdzie pan z nami. *** Vincenta zamknięto w areszcie do czasu zebrania większej ilości dowodów, utwierdzających jego winę. Śledztwo trwało 6 lat, chłopaka wypuszczono, gdyż nie znaleziono więcej dowodów jego "zbrodni". *** >'rok 1993'< Rodzinna pizzeria Vincenta zbankrutowała z powodu złej reputacji. Ostatnia placówka, nadająca się już do rozbiórki, nadal trzymała w zamknięciu działające roboty i jeden złoty kostium. -''Pora to nareszcie zakończyć.''-Pomyślał w pełni już dojrzały fizycznie i mentalnie Vincent, wchodząc do środka budynku z siekierą w dłoni.-''Już nikt przez te przeklęte maszyny nie ucierpi.'' Powoli skierował swe kroki do drugiego, ukrytego, magazynu znajdującego się 3-4 pokoje od głównej sali, w którym znajdowały się 3 automaty i kostium Springbonnie'go. Co ciekawe każdy animatronik kierował się w stronę tego pomieszczenia ale zawracali tuż przed wejściem, jakby nie widzieli drzwi. -''Teraz.... Wszystko się skończy.'' *** Powoli po kolei niszczył każdego animatrona, jednego za drugim. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica i Foxy leżeli zupełnie zniszczeni na podłodze przed stopami Vincenta. Wtem stała się rzecz niespodziewana, koszmarna, przerażająca. Ze szczątków robotów wyłoniły się dusze czwórki z zabitych dzieci, po chwili dołączyło do nich piąte dziecko. -''T_t_ to.... niemożliwe.....''- chłopak wycofał się do magazynu lecz duchy podążyły za nim.-''Jak? Czy to znowu sztuczki mojej (już nie) siostry?'' Długo starał się ich unikać lecz w końcu duchy zapędziły go do starego kostiumu... Vincent wszedł do niego, a ten zatrzasnął się na jego ciele powodując powolną śmierć. Przed tym jak stracił świadomość usłyszał "Moja zemsta dopełniona".thumb|360px *** KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach